The radiation Diary
by LastOfUs
Summary: A man named Howard Mckeith was trapped inside a garage for ages with nothing but dirty water and radiation read this survival story that realistically portrays what would happen if you were trapped with rads. This is to also show you how everything in the wasteland from a raider to a feral ghoul has a backstory...


The Radiation Diary

The radiation diary is a fanfic that shows a radio diary that the brotherhood of steel found in a room which was locked with a lot of radiation and a feral ghoul inside. The radio diaries were created by a wastelander named Howard McKeith who was locked in a room filled with radiation with no way out. He turned into a feral ghoul and the NCR shot him.

ENTRY 1: 5TH JULY 2278

Hello, my name is Howard McKeith but you can call me Howard, Adam or whatever takes your fancy. The reason I have made this radio diary on a holotape is because I am trapped in a garage room with a lot of radiation. I only have 4 radX doses left and time is running out so I have made this in case…the worse comes to worse. If I haven't been rescued in the next week I will probably be dead or a feral ghoul so if I am a feral ghoul I hope I didn't bite you much while you get this tape. Well I hear some guys walking by so II have to go to shout for them but if you retrieve this tape and I am…no longer with you please send this to my grandfather Easy Pete in Goodsprings.

ENTRY 2: 6TH JULY 2278

No one has come by yet, turns out those "men" were just some raiders who made it worse when they heard my shouts they pushed something in front of it. I can just see through a gap and it looks like it's a cabinet. Well Only 2 doses of RadX and im feeling kinda…funny food is low and all my water is dirty too… If only I didn't get thirsty after being chased by them cazadores… Anyways I have nothing better to do than shout for people so right now I think there's a Brahmin but by the sounds of it it's gone crazy….still worth a shot it could be a caravan..I hope.

ENTRY 3: 7TH JULY 2278

Still no hope getting this door unlocked and all my rad is gone now…really need someone to *cough* *cough* *gak* *cough* come and help me. Also that Brahmin was just a crazed one that really sucks. I'm already hallucinating too this radiation does stuff to your brain. I mean earlier I thought I heard some NCR fighting Legion and all the legion died and the NCR captain said OK LETS GO IN THIS GARAGE AND SCAVENGE.. I mean NCR imagine that! It would be great! But alas I looked outside to see nothing but tumbleweed, sand, dead plants and a single gecko waddling across. All my water is gone now too and I only have 2 tins of Pork N beans left. Felling ill too. I don't think I am gonna make it I feel really drowsy.

ENTRY 4: 8TH JULY 2278

Woke…up today and.. And I feel…really horrible… just plain sicker than a dog with rabies. The rads have gone worse my giga counter says it's gone up by 20 *sigh* Still no sign of anyone! What makes me sad is that there wasn't anything in here to scavenge anyways. I could be out free right now and my radio would have signal and I could be listening to that Mr New Vegas and *cough* *gak* *cough* *cough* and I could see my grandfather Peter, boy are his bighorns mighty fine... I wish I could see them again… I am gonna try to sleep near the gap in the door tonight so I don't breathe in that much radiation…doubt it will work though…

ENTRY 5: 9TH JULY 2278

Coohee it's a mighty fine day down here at the lucky 8 casino and hooooowwweee we have some great bets going on here! OH THAT'S RIGHT BOB THERES SOME GREAT GAMBLIN' AND SOME NICE LADIES AND A LOT TO DRINK TOO IT'S ANOTHER FINE DAY HERE AT THE STRIP…The strip…the strip…..I think…I am going…..insane…..

ENTRY 6: 10TH JULY 2278

Somethin' weird happened to me last night something er…. I woke up and now I feel really…..No food or water GET ME OUT OF HERE! GET ME OUT! COME ONNNN! WHERE ARE YOU? ALL DRINKNIG AT THE CASINOS AND IM DYING HERE! HELP ME!

I er…threw up blood A LOT earlier and I forgot to tell ya all my hair fell out and um….my skins peeling so…I don't think I can …um… make it er….

ENTRY 7: 11TH JULY 2278

I am cold….for the fi-fi-first time I am cold out here…. Something aint right….god save me please…..please save me… I knew I shouldn't of left D.C. there amy be metros and mutants and god knows those mirelurks but…..at least I WOULDN'T BE TRAPPED IN A GARAGE THIS ISN'T HOW I WANT TO DIE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS GOD? WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG! YES I BECAME ALCOHOLIC AND A JET ADDICT BUT MY DADS DEAD I HAVE NO REAL HOME AND I LIVE IN A WORLD OF PAIN PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE LIKE THIS!

ENTRY 8: 12TH JULY 2278

*grunt*…*sniff* *grunt* GAAAHHH *smash smash smash* …. *Growl*…*grunt*

*heavy breathing* *heavy breathing* *loud scream*

ENTRY 8: 18TH DECEMBER 2278

Geez that scared the hell outta me…stupid ghouls….. *radio noise* er yes sir theres no supplies just a lot of rads a corpse and nothing else really…..yes sir we are leaving immediately….. na man she aint that fit I mean come on dude she really isn't have you- Carter! Berri! Look!...what is it another body or something? Na na look a holotape man…. Hey look it's on….. what is it Berri like a songtrack or something.. "Hello my name is Howard McKeith but you can call me Howard, Adam or anything that takes your fan-" na it's a..it's a diary.. well turn it off and put it in the bag we have to move theres legionaries everywhere round here come on put it in the b-

The NCR gave the holotape to their captain who listened to it and they all realised it was the feral ghoul they found in that garage who they just shot like it was an everyday thing.

I hope this shows that everything in the wasteland feral or not has a backstory and you forget about that a lot….


End file.
